


Somethings

by Kuc1ngPut1h



Category: Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, Other, REFERENCES ABOUND, Recurring ideas incorporated into different stories, References To Other Fanfics & Creative Contents, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing all around, Wish Fulfillment, Work In Progress, drabble-ish, fucking hell, not even the writer knows when this stuff is going to be updated, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuc1ngPut1h/pseuds/Kuc1ngPut1h
Summary: Take a look if you want.





	1. Chapter 1

Hitomi feels her lips pull up into a mischievous smile. With an exuberant "YEET!", the teenager-in-a-child's body hurls her manifested SOUL to the nearest wall. 

She drinks in the panicked and indignant noises around her as the color-shifting-made-physical culmination of her being proceeds to pinball all over the hospital room. Minato - the Yondaime sighs . Ikeda-Uchiha Hitomi gives into her urge to cackle gleefully as the racket continues.

Later on, Ikeda-Uchiha Hitomi notes that the incident earlier was the first time that she had laughed out loud purely in delight.


	2. Malay Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keris sahabat pada yang setia  
> Seteru pada yang derhaka  
> Siapa dia pahlawan perkasa  
> Yang akan menegak keadilan

Then, the agony stops.

_What-?_

I slowly open my eyes, beyond surprised at the lack of pain. My vision's a perfect 20/20. Whereas a moment ago everything was just red tinted amorphous blobs, and not to mention the fact that I could barely think at all. 

_Because I should be **dead**. _

_I had charged at one of the fucking - at **the** most dangerous fucking member of the fuckmothering Densetsu  ~~~~no Sannin; **Orochimaru**  himself, hellbent on  ****making him focus on **only** me._

 


	3. Dialog Ke Monolog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..... Like, Content Creators Appreciation I guess owo

"Why are you so interested in Gekko Hayate?"

{ _Because apparently in this AU, Gekko-boi doesn't have or maybe doesn't even **had**_ _a Badass Bitch: The Original of a mother to look after him, nor does he have a Badass Bitch: The Remix of an elder sister who'd try to turn the fucking tide for him_ }

I shrug as I continue to stare at the Hokage Monument.

" _Wallahu a’lam;_ God knows why." 

As I definitely do not.

* * *

{ _But for real, why are we so invested in Gekko Hayate's wellbeing? Unless we can kickstart the Tsunade(+Jiraiya because why the fuck not) Retrieval Arc **and** comeplete it ASAP, he's as good as **dead**_ }

**((*Skema warna langit, masa matahari tengah nak terbenam...))**

**((*...Cantik, kan Cikgu Maryam?))**

_{You do remember how we are Before, right? Our will to live was literally only motivated by the thought of being able to consume endless - a fuckton more like - of extraordinarily creative content by wonderful creators like Liangnui-san}_

_{Right, and?}_

_{What I'm trying to say is; I guess this is my own very twisted way of repaying them for that. For being - for making - ahhh shit, you're me, you know damn well what I mean}_

_{Still dependent in your second lifetime, eh?}_

_{Oh, shut the fuck up}_


	4. Bgcujdksfhoabfufbf

" _What the **fuck**?!_"

Because honestly, what else is the appropriate reaction when you found out that you'd been reincarnated into the same universe as  _the_ **Nara Shikako**.


	5. SIOC Fic Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applicable to the ones that takes place/if the SIOC's and Konoha 12 age gap aren't that big( younger than Itachi that is)

{... _It's beyond stupid_ }

 **{** _It's_ _ **beyond worthless** _ **}**

_But then again-_

"Gekkou-san," I turned my head back to look at him. The corners of my mouth were twitching, because what I was about to say sounded _ridiculous_ even to me.

It bloomed into a full grin when I saw the chuunin's confused expression. I snickered.

_So does everything else from at least one person's perspective in this hellish world._

"Please look after the stars; they've a tendency to burn themselves up while providing light and warmth to the people around them."

I didn't bother to try to explain to him what what the fuck I meant by that, I just took off as soon as I finished talking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pghgjrif I was literally falling asleep when I wrote this ashhejskgs


	6. Is it or is it not a shrine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An SIOC having a mental conversation with xerself regarding xer ever-growing pile of dedications to other well-known Narutoverse self insert original characters.

{ _It's a shrine_ }

No it's not.

{ _It sure is_ }

Like hell it is! Calling it a shrine would imply that I'm deifying them, and I do **not** deify them because they're regular humans! They do fuck up, and I acknowledge that, I-I just really admire them, okay?! 

{ _Uh huh_ }

{ _Sure looks like one of those obsessed fangirls' shrine to me_ }

Hey, those are fanarts! And it's not like I light up candles or leave offering for them, so your argument is invalid!

{.....}

 

 

{ _Do you think this counts as ancestral worshipping?_ }

_Fuck **YOU** **-!**_


End file.
